


My Heart As It Is

by Aka_Karasu (Raven052)



Series: Colour Your Heart [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, First Time, Locker Room, M/M, Mentioned Aomine Daiki, Mentioned Kise Ryouta, Mentioned Midorima Shintarou, Mentioned Murasakibara Atsushi, POV Akashi Seijuurou, Post-Winter Cup, Reunions, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Aka_Karasu
Summary: After the Winter Cup finals.The true Akashi Seijuro has returned. And no one is quite so pleased about that as Kuroko.A reunion and culmination of feelings long left neglected.They just might make it work this time.





	My Heart As It Is

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the work that this entire series has been leading up to!   
> Finally we get some understanding of what happened and why Akashi was acting so recklessly.

He was last in the locker room, taking his time in the shower. Letting the spray flow across his upturned face.   
The peace and calm he felt was… Indescribable. Of course, he knew that in the not too distant future he’d have to sit down with his team and talk over the game.   
He expected there would be questions about himself too. About the sudden change that had occurred.  
And. He would have to answer to his father too. It was only one point they’d lost by, but it was still a loss.  
Losses were not acceptable in the Akashi family, no matter how close to winning it had been.   
It would be an unpleasant conversation, but he knew it wouldn’t be the blow he’d spent so many years fearing. He would not quit basketball, and he knew his father couldn’t make him.   
He was actually, a little excited to see how much better he could become. Something had unlocked when he’d finally allowed his real self to take dominance again. Everything, right down to his blood and bones felt more coordinated, felt steadier and within his own control. 

How had he spent so long so… Disjointed?   
Akashi’s thoughts turned over the events of those two years. They felt… Alien to him. He’d been aware of himself and made those decisions, yes. But somehow… He just couldn’t quite follow the reasoning behind some of it. 

And then, the game today. His vision was suddenly filled with blue. Only blue.  
There was one decision he’d been fully aware of, one whose reasoning made perfect, if slightly sick sense to him.   
When he’d proposed the idea to Mayuzumi… He knew it wasn’t just similar talents to Kuroko’s he was looking for.   
He’d wanted to show Kuroko he didn’t need him. Didn’t miss him. Because, no matter how much he pretended otherwise, he did. Painfully, he did.   
And he’d wanted Kuroko to feel something like that.   
Akashi remembered the look on Kuroko’s face and knew just how well that plan had turned out. 

But… At the end of the game… An embrace between Kuroko and his new teammate, Kagami.   
Yes. He’d noted the red of Kagami’s hair, darker than his own.   
And he hadn’t been able to help wondering… Perhaps Kuroko had a similar message for him. He was not needed or missed. He was replaced.   
Only… Akashi’s had been a bluff.   
He feared there was nothing fake about Kuroko’s declaration though. 

Finally, Akashi stepped out of the showers. Knowing he was alone he let his towel drop as his pulled his spare uniform from the locker.   
He was just pulling on his top when he heard a small cough.   
“Um… Sorry. I. Didn’t think you’d still be changing.” 

Akashi looked up, his eyes going wide.   
His vision was filled with blue.   
A smile settled on his lips. “It’s been a while since you managed to take me by surprise… I’ll have to remember to keep my guard up around you Kuro-“  
Akashi stopped abruptly as Kuroko ran the small distance between them, his hands reaching up to Akashi’s face, holding him still.  
Wide blue eyes stared intensely into red.   
Purely red. Only red.   
And then those blue eyes filled with tears as his thumbs traced the delicate skin beneath Akashi’s eyes.   
“It’s really true… It- It’s really you.”   
Akashi placed his hands over Kuroko’s. “It’s me.”  
Kuroko swallowed harshly. “I know… The other you was still you too but- I-“  
Akashi stroked back Kuroko’s hair. “Don’t worry, this me is staying now.”

Akashi paused. “I… I need to apologise…”   
Kuroko shook his head. “No. No you don’t.”   
With sureness of movement, Kuroko leant forward and kissed him. It was soft yet intense, and Akashi found himself with little else to do than respond in likewise manner. His arms wrapped around Kuroko as he pulled him close.   
He could feel Kuroko’s tears on his cheeks, but Akashi knew they weren’t tears of sadness. They only proved how happy Kuroko was.   
Kuroko pulled away and buried his face against Akashi’s shoulder. “I missed you so much… You went away so suddenly…”  
“I know.” Akashi said, rubbing Kuroko’s back.   
“I tried being with you… The other you but- but-“  
“I was different. I know. I’m sorry.”   
“I- I still loved you anyway.” Kuroko’s voice was louder and more uneven than usual, proof of his heightened emotions. “But I just-“   
“I know.” Akashi said, again, squeezing him tightly.   
“I love you…” Kuroko said, his voice quieter but certain. “I love you, Akashi Seijuro.” He kissed Akashi’s neck, making the other boy shiver slightly.   
“I love you too.”   
Kuroko’s mouth was on Akashi’s again, kissing intensely and deeply, his hands working back through Akashi’s hair.   
They pressed close and Akashi was overwhelmed with the feeling of having been transported back in time.   
It was as if time had vanished and they were back in the gym hall in Junior High, the last two left after practice. They knew they had only a little time. Aomine would soon be back with Kise and they were start up their own practice again.   
Curious hands reached out for each other. Akashi had been the one to make the first move but Kuroko didn’t hesitate to grip the hand that stroked against his.   
A first kiss just outside the school walls, before the others caught up. The weather had just started getting warmer. Again, Akashi had made the first move, but Kuroko had kissed him back.   
They got in the habit of staying late and finding places away from the others. Everyone knew Akashi had to get home so they didn’t question his hasty disappearances. Kuroko… Well. Kuroko was Kuroko and no one could ever quite keep track of him.   
Like the two innocent, curious children they were they allowed each other the space and time to consider what they wanted. Their kisses were soft and their touches gentle. Occasionally Akashi would push the boundaries a little, but Kuroko would always let him know what was okay and what wasn’t. And Akashi always listened. 

Until he changed.   
Akashi could almost smell Kuroko’s fear on him. He was scared of Akashi now but, even so, he still wanted to try being with him.   
Now Akashi’s kisses were too harsh and too rough. He’d bite Kuroko’s lip and even when Kuroko told him it hurt, he didn’t stop. He didn’t listen to Kuroko at all, and even touches Kuroko had allowed before, he’d now push Akashi’s hand away because he was afraid of being hurt. Fingers were no longer soft padded things stroking and gently feeling Kuroko’s skin, they were curled and looking to scratch and mark. Hands no longer held Kuroko steady and safe, they grabbed and held on too tight. 

And then Akashi went too far. In an empty classroom, he had Kuroko pinned against the wall, kissing him so harshly Kuroko couldn’t help but cry. He tried to stop him, but Akashi overpowered him, his hands pushing up under Kuroko’s shirt, further than Kuroko had ever allowed. He scratched at Kuroko’s skin and pressed up against him.   
There was something even more rough about him now, and Kuroko had been more than afraid. The way Akashi was acting and the way his body felt against Kuroko, he knew Akashi was looking for more than Kuroko was ready to give. Akashi kept grabbing for Kuroko’s hands, but Kuroko had sensed to be wary of where Akashi wanted his hand to go, and kept pulling them away.   
Finally, he pushed Akashi off him and ran from the classroom, still crying. Knowing, for certain that the Akashi he’d known wasn’t there now.   
Tears came to Akashi’s eyes as he remembered this. Remembered being like that and not recognising how wrong it was.   
“It’s okay.” Kuroko whispered against Akashi’s lips. “You don’t have to be sorry.”  
Somehow, he knew exactly what Akashi was thinking.   
Kuroko lowered his hands to place them over Akashi’s on his waist. “You… You can touch me. If you wanted? I promise I won’t push you away now.”   
Hesitantly, Akashi pushed up Kuroko’s shirt and let his hands slide underneath. They both gasped softly at this mostly unfamiliar contact.   
And then Kuroko’s hands were doing the same, something Kuroko had never been bold enough to try before, hands slipping beneath Akashi’s shirt, fingers tracing up his back.   
Akashi softly kissed Kuroko’s neck, before letting their mouths find each other again. Kuroko’s lips parted, and here was something else new. Although Akashi had forced it once, Kuroko had never welcomed or allowed Akashi’s tongue. And he’d certainly never responded with his own.   
Akashi let his hands stroke up Kuroko’s chest then around to his back, bringing him closer.   
And by this point, as they pressed together, their arousal could no longer be denied.   
“Never got this far before.” Kuroko said, quietly, pulling back as his eyes darted down to Akashi’s crotch. The lightweight material made it even more obvious. “We didn’t… Get like this.”   
Akashi blushed faintly. “I did. A couple of times.” He admitted.   
“Not me though.” Kuroko said. “And… We never… Did anything about yours.” He was also blushing, though more so than Akashi was.  
“We don’t have to now.” Akashi said, gently.  
“Maybe I want too…” Kuroko said.   
Akashi opened his eyes, surprised by this.   
“Is it okay if I touch you?” Kuroko asked, softly.   
“That’s my line.” Akashi said.   
Kuroko smiled a little. “Mine too now.” 

Kuroko’s hand reached out, rubbing Akashi through his shorts. Then, in an act of boldness Akashi hadn’t expected, Kuroko pulled the shorts down, hesitating only briefly before dipping his hand into Akashi’s underwear.   
Akashi cried out, leaning heavily into Kuroko as his felt his cock being taken in hand and slowly, so slowly stroked.   
“Please don’t leave me out…” Kuroko said, kissing at Akashi’s cheek. 

Everything started to go fast then. Kuroko’s shorts pulled down, along with his underwear. Hands explored where they’d never tried before and always, always they were kissing or at least close to doing so.   
“Tet-su-ya….” Akashi moaned softly.   
Hearing his name said like that made Kuroko hesitate, grow slightly tense. It reminded him of when Akashi had first… Changed.   
He took a few moments, letting himself feel the touches on his skin, letting himself feel Akashi against him. He knew Akashi well enough to know there was nothing wrong. Akashi was only being familiar as they were becoming intimate.  
So, he replied in likewise manner.   
“Seijuro?”   
Only soft gasps answered Kuroko.   
“Seijuro… I- I- I think I want to have sex with you.”

Akashi pulled back, taken by surprise once again, his eyes going wide.   
Already Akashi had thoughts and scenarios in his head. Thinking about taking Kuroko home. He’d ask the cook to set a special dinner, something nice and to Kuroko’s tastes. He’d make sure the bed was freshly made. Would he put on music? Perhaps? No. He wasn’t sure. But he’d get the candles lit for certain. He’d make sure he had condom’s in the drawer, lube too. He’d be so, so careful. He’d make up for everything. Akashi didn’t care that he suspected Kuroko wasn’t a virgin anymore (curse Kise for pointing out the possibility), he’d treat it like it was Kuroko’s first. Like it was his first too.   
A hand on his face brought Akashi out of this deep train of thought.   
He focused on Kuroko again, and saw Kuroko was shaking his head. “I know what you’re thinking. And I want that too, I do. But. I meant… I meant now.” Kuroko blushed.  
Akashi blinked, slowly. “Here? Now?”  
Kuroko nodded. He leant close, kissing Akashi deeply and lightly stroking his cock. “I’ve waited for you a long time. Please don’t ask me to wait any longer.” 

He had no lube, even the ‘other’ him wasn’t so presumptuous to think he’d get laid at a tournament.   
Not with these team mates anyway.   
But Akashi did have moisturising cream in his bag. He apologised, asking Kuroko if he minded.   
Kuroko said it was fine. Though his voice shook a little as he eyed the tube.   
Akashi held him, gently, telling him not to be scared.   
“You can tell me to stop at any point.” He assured. “And I promise. I’ll be gentle.”   
There was no obviously easy or comfortable way to go about this, so in the end Akashi asked Kuroko to lean against the lockers, facing away from him.   
Akashi helped him spread his legs a little, and then he carefully began preparing him.   
Kuroko twitched and whimpered, occasionally pulling away from Akashi, at which point Akashi would wait until Kuroko said it was okay again. 

“Tetsuya…” Akashi said, leaning close to Kuroko’s ear, while two of his fingers slid slowly in and out of the other boy.   
“Can I ask you… And it won’t make a difference either way, I just want to know… You and… Your team mate… Taiga? Did- have you-“  
“I’m still a virgin.” Kuroko said, simply through slightly panted breaths.  
Why was he so relieved? It wouldn’t have made any difference but…  
His own guilt rose as he acknowledged this.   
“I-“   
Kuroko stopped him before he could say anything, pushing his hand away and turning around to face Akashi. “I know you’re not, Seijuro. How could I not know that?”   
And then there was that sting of tears again.   
He’d been so uncaring towards Kuroko, knowing but refusing to acknowledge how much it hurt him.  
He’d used himself to barter and encourage the others to find fun in the games they played.   
First had been Aomine.   
Promising he’d get a reward of he showed up to practice once a week and demonstrated for Akashi that he was still up to standard.   
The reward was Akashi jerking him off while he looked at his precious magazines. And, when that had become boring, it had turned into Akashi sucking him off instead. 

Then it had been Kise. When the blonde grew complacent and whined about Aomine only coming to practice once a week, Akashi had decided to make practice more interesting for him too.   
“If you show me how you’ve improved, Ryota, I’ll reward you.”   
That one had involved Akashi having a turn at being sucked off. Kise’s mouth was good, especially when it was being kept silent. 

Midorima of course quickly found out what Akashi was doing, and expressed his distaste for it.   
But when Akashi offered to make him come if he made twenty perfect shots in a row, Midorima suddenly had little objection. 

Murasakibara was the only one completely uninterested, but thankfully Akashi needed to do little to keep him more or less in line. 

There was more… But too much for him to try and remember now. 

All these things in place and yet it was undeniable that Akashi was the one in control of the whole situation. They never once felt like they had control over him, no matter what they did, it was obvious he was in charge.

In the end it was Kise that Akashi lost his virginity to.   
It could have been worse. Akashi knew if it had been Aomine he would’ve been the one getting fucked, but with Kise, he wanted Akashi to top.   
It had been at Kise’s house, while Akashi went over notes from the latest game with him. Kise had, in his usual slightly expectant way asked if Akashi would sleep with him. And Akashi demanded to know why Kise thought he’d earned it.   
Kise said it wasn’t a case of earning, it was just that he wanted to.   
Akashi was curious enough and agreed. 

Not long after, he heard that Kise and Aomine had started hooking up.   
He wasn’t surprised, he’d seen the way Kise had been looking at Aomine. And Akashi didn’t really mind that he’d been Kise’s practice sex.   
Akashi started sleeping with Midorima after that, until Midorima said that perhaps, if they were going to be rivals when they got to high school, maybe they should stop being in an intimate relationship. A few months into the new school year, Akashi got a letter from Midorima telling him he had a boyfriend now, and he hoped Akashi could keep their past relationship secret.   
Akashi had simply agreed.   
Kuroko’s hands were on his face again, bringing Akashi back into the present.   
“It’s okay.” Kuroko said gently. “I wish you hadn’t… Been so careless. But, I don’t mind that I’m not… First.” He swallowed, harshly, betraying his emotions with that very action.   
Akashi’s hands were on Kuroko’s face, and he kissed him deeply. “You’ll be the first that… Means something. That means-”   
Kuroko’s kiss interrupted him. It was a kiss that was just a little bit harsh. He was demanding. And he was also impatient. “You’re not for anyone else now. Just me. Please, keep all your attention on me.”   
Akashi stroked through Kuroko’s hair before answering with his own kiss again. His was not as harsh as Kuroko’s had been, but perhaps it was still demanding.   
“Please, Akashi… You left me only part way…” Kuroko said, his voice just slightly mewling.   
Akashi guided him to turn around once again, watching in amazement as Kuroko wound slowly undone before him as he carefully and slowly worked his fingers. Kuroko yelped a little, but Akashi was being so slow and careful, and he did all he could not to cause discomfort or pain. 

Akashi pressed closer behind Kuroko, kissing his shoulder and then his neck. “I think you’re ready.”   
Kuroko nodded. “Yes.”   
Akashi breathed out a puff of air, where it settled almost on Kuroko’s cheek. Akashi buried his face in Kuroko’s neck as he wrapped an arm around Kuroko’s waist, bringing him close enough so Kuroko could feel Akashi’s erection against him.   
Kuroko let out a stuttered sigh, pushing back into him.   
“I don’t… I should’ve mentioned this earlier but- I don’t have any condoms either…” Akashi said, swallowing harshly, hating having to potentially ruin the moment with this.   
“It’s okay.” Kuroko said. “I do.”   
At this, Akashi pulled back, slightly shocked. “Tetsuya!”   
“Kise gave them to me… I think he… Maybe thought-“   
Akashi bit Kuroko’s ear gently to distract him from talking more. “Where?” He said, just a little impatiently.   
“Bag.” Kuroko replied, quickly. “… Inside pocket.” 

It had been left on the bench, and Akashi retrieved it quickly. He saw what must’ve been something like a full box worth stuffed in that little compartment. Akashi couldn’t help but grin, knowing they’d come from Kise made sense of the whole thing.   
He wondered if their old team mate would’ve guessed who they’d be used for. 

Kuroko had turned around again, his back against the lockers.   
Akashi smiled at him as he came back close, wrapping an arm around Kuroko’s waist again. He held out the little wrapper to Kuroko.   
“Did you want to…?” Akashi asked, surprising himself by blushing a little as he posed the question.   
But Kuroko took the offered item without hesitation, tearing it open quickly.   
It was then that Akashi finally noticed that Kuroko was trembling slightly. He reached out to take Kuroko’s free hand in both of his, holding it still.   
“Please, don’t be scared.”   
To this, Kuroko shook his head.   
“I’m not. I’m just- “He looked up, meeting Akashi’s eyes.   
He didn’t need to explain. The hugeness of the situation could be left unspoken, for now at least. 

Akashi helped him as he slipped the condom on. Akashi feared it would feel awkward to do so, but it seemed perfectly natural to do this together.   
Learning more about each other. Exploring as they went.   
Just like they used to. 

Leaning close, Akashi brushed Kuroko’s hair back off his forehead, leaning in to touch his own to it.   
“Will you turn back around for me?” Akashi asked, his voice soft. And yes, now, he was needy too.   
Kuroko shook his head. “I want to see you. I want to be able to see you when this happens.”   
Akashi blinked. “But-“   
“Kiss me?”   
Without thinking, Akashi did as asked, surprised to find the fierceness in Kuroko’s kiss. He should’ve started getting used to Kuroko’s fire by now, surely, and yet every time it still took him by surprise.   
Kuroko took Akashi’s hands and placed them on his thighs. Instinctively, Akashi stroked his hands over them and squeezed just a little.   
Kuroko pulled away from their kisses just to place more kisses on Akashi’s jaw.   
His hands clamped over both of Akashi’s and gripped them tightly against his thighs.   
“Pull me up.” Kuroko said.  
“Huh?”   
“Pull me up!” Kuroko repeated, a little more insistently.   
Finally, Akashi got it. “Tetsuya… No. It’s your first time and it might hurt and… I just lost a basketball game, remember? My strength isn’t exactly-“   
Kuroko slapped his hand over Akashi’s mouth, making him stop and his eyes go wide.   
Kuroko’s eyes were almost as wide, and just a little brighter than usual, it seemed. “Listen to me.” He said. “I trust you completely, and I trust you won’t drop me. I don’t care how much you have to push me against the lockers to feel steady just. Pull me up. Now.”   
Then Kuroko blushed. “Um… Please?”   
When the hand was removed from his mouth, Akashi dived forward to kiss Kuroko, close to harshly but more like passionately.   
Gripping both thighs he hoisted Kuroko up, pushing Kuroko’s back up against the lockers. Kuroko hooked his ankles, one over the other behind Akashi’s back, his hands settling tightly on Akashi’s shoulders.   
Akashi’s hand reached beneath Kuroko, testing him again with his fingers, making Kuroko mewl once more  
Then he paused, leaning so their foreheads could touch again. Both were panting softly. 

“Akashi…” 

It was a little awkward, just trying to get the positioning right, but when he did, Akashi surprised himself by moaning softly as he entered Kuroko.   
The hands on Akashi’s shoulders gripped tighter, digging in. Akashi was barely inside but he paused, listening to Kuroko’s jagged breathing as it hitched slightly.   
“Does it hurt?” Akashi asked, softly, nuzzling against Kuroko’s cheek.   
Kuroko nodded. “But… A little more?”   
Akashi allowed himself a little deeper, moaning out again as he did.   
“Do I feel good?” Kuroko asked.   
“Yes.” Akashi gasped. “Yes.”   
Kuroko let out another hitched breath.   
Akashi kissed his cheek. “I’ll move at your pace, I promise.”   
“More.” Kuroko said, without hesitation. And Akashi responded.   
Then, slowly, he pulled back out again. He moved back in at the same pace, to the same depth he’d been allowed before.   
Finally, Kuroko sighed more easily.   
“Like that. Yes. Like that.” 

Akashi kept his pace slow at first, moving his hips carefully in a way that felt almost circular. Then, he started making the inward thrust a little faster, a little harder. Kuroko yelped the first time, then the yelp turned into a gasp and finally a quiet moan. So he stuck to that rhythm.   
Akashi buried his face against Kuroko’s neck, kissing it softly in time with his movements. Kuroko’s panting sighs fell into his ear and it felt like it consumed him, there was only that sound in the world.   
(So long as he ignored the noises of skin on skin and the slight rattle of the lockers he’d pinned Kuroko against).   
“I love you.” Akashi murmured, surprising himself because he hadn’t associated sexual acts with love before.   
Well, he hadn’t considered love at all in a while, had he?   
And yet. Already, he’d said it twice to Kuroko now.   
He raised his head to kiss Kuroko’s cheek, then his ear, before nuzzling into his neck. Kuroko whined happily in response.   
“I’ll do this properly.” Akashi said. “When I can get you to my house. I- I’ll lay you down gently and- and-“  
“Akashi.” Kuroko’s voice was breathless.   
“Mmm?”   
“Please focus on now.”   
Akashi adjusted his grip on Kuroko’s thighs, hoisting him up a little higher for the next thrust.   
Kuroko cried out, tears coming to his eyes.   
“Please do that again.” Kuroko said, sounding a little stunned.   
“Yeah?”  
“Yes. Please. Just like that.”   
What could Akashi do other than give Kuroko what he asked for? 

Akashi had his face buried against Kuroko’s shoulder. His arms were aching but he feared that if he pushed Kuroko much harder against the lockers he’d leave bruises. He was pretty certain his hands were already leaving bruises on Kuroko’s thighs with how tightly he gripped them.   
And anyway. He was close now. He could feel himself losing a little of his control, his body merely responding to the fact it wanted release.   
“I-“ He stuttered. “Getting close, Kuroko.”   
Akashi felt a hand stroking through his hair. “Don’t hold back.” Kuroko told him.   
Akashi’s breath hitched, trying to focus on keeping hold of Kuroko.   
“Akashi.” Kuroko said, his hand pushing Akashi’s head back, away from his shoulder. “Akashi. Please look at me.”   
Akashi struggled to open his eyes, and when he did he was immediately greeted with Kuroko’s flushed face. His eyes slightly closed, his lips parted as he panted softly.   
Kuroko’s hand reached out to trace against Akashi’s eye. The one that had changed, the one that was back to normal now.   
Akashi wondered what Kuroko saw there. Did he see a glow of lust? Or was it something else?   
Or was it simply that he was so overwhelmed to see Akashi, as he was. And that they finally got to be like this.   
All at once, Akashi cried out, his orgasm taking him almost by surprise after Kuroko had distracted him. He tried to lean forward but Kuroko held him back, watching him.   
He wanted to see.   
And Akashi never felt more vulnerable or more… Treasured than in that moment. Kuroko wanted to see this. To see him like this.  
It surprised him just as much that he was allowing Kuroko to see this.  
“A- Akashi-“   
He'd never expected Kuroko to be so loud, but when Kuroko came, it was with a loud cry followed by equally loud moaning gasps. His head tipped back and Akashi couldn’t help himself from leaning forward and kissing his exposed neck, licking at it in long stripes as he rode out the last of his orgasm. Moving his hips slowly to see Kuroko to the end of his.   
Akashi pulled out and with shaky arms and shaky legs (shaky everything really) let Kuroko down again. Kuroko’s legs seemed as uncooperative as Akashi’s felt. He tried to stand but his knees buckled.   
So Akashi leant into him, holding Kuroko upright with what strength he had left. 

“Akashi.” Kuroko’s voice was slightly, just slightly wobbly.   
“I know.” Akashi said. He was surprised that his own voice was shaking also.   
He reached down, retrieving his shorts and underwear, slipping them back on. Then he helped Kuroko with his.   
Kuroko was sniffling slightly. “Akashi…”   
Akashi looked up, concerned by the sound of Kuroko’s voice. His eyes were a little wide as he stroked a hand through Kuroko’s hair and over his cheek. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”   
Kuroko shook his head. “I’m just-“ He flung himself forward, hugging Akashi tight.   
For a few stunned moments, Akashi couldn’t respond.   
Then he wrapped his arms around Kuroko, holding him gently.   
“I know.” He said. Akashi acknowledged but paid no mind to the tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry I made you wait so long for me. I promise… I won’t leave you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well this story was actually written FIRST. Yes, before everything else in this series was written, this already existed and I kind worked... Backwards? 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this instalment! I have a couple of follow up stories for this (including a look at when Akashi and Kuroko were first together in Teikou. It's pure fluff.) 
> 
> Oh! And as an additional, this title is a translation of a line from Akashi's character song 'Return' (which is actually about Akashi 'returning' to his original self so fitting!) (Yes I put too much thought into titles) 
> 
> Thank you all again for reading!


End file.
